Emperor Egrull of China
Emperor Egrull is currently the ruler of the Chinese Emperor in the middle ages. Many years ago, there was a meeting of the world's leaders meeting on the neutral continent of Where. Emperor Egrull was there, as was King Someone of Somewhere, Emperor Henry IV and other great leaders from around the world. Seeing as King Someone had two young sons, Anyone and Everyone, Emperor Henry IV brought his (at the time only) son, Henry. (This event is also the first recorded meeting of Prince Henry and King Everyone). Used to being the only royal child, Henry was jealous that he was not the center of the most attention. In order to not only be the center of attention, but the center of the eyes of all the important world leaders at the time, Prince Henry made decided to prank Emperor Egrull. As Egrull sat down in a chair, Henry made a very realistic sounding fart noise, leading the other world leaders to believe that the sound came from Egrull! Egrull adamantly denied the sound came from him, but the damage was done. Egrull yelled that it was "That rat child over there!" whilst pointing at Henry(according to first person accounts anyway). The leaders did not believe him, and mocked him, yelling things like "He who smelt it dealt it!" Emperor Henry IV mocked him the most, partly in revenge for Egrull accusing his son of doing the act. Egrull was shamed and no longer respected among the other world leaders. Any attempts he made at foreign affairs would be laughed at. One time he tried to form a military pact between he and King Daya of Corinth, and Daya responded to this by sending a letter to him that stated: "The nation of Corinth will under no circumstances associate with he who would rather blame a child than take responsibility for his own bodily functions." This type of response was typical no matter who he tried work a deal with. He was disrespected everywhere except his own empire, where all discussion of the event was banned and punishable by death. It is known there as the Great Shame. Egrull would not stand for this injustice, but there was nothing he could do. He would not be respected by any leaders, so he began to plot his revenge the best way he could think of. He figured that since Prince Henry was at fault for his shame, he should suffer, by being shamed and disrespected by everybody. His plan was to push Prince Henry down a path of lunacy, egoism, destruction, and narcissism. His put his plan into place by having a relative of his who was teaching at Prince Henry's school mess around with the grades, ensuring that Henry, Prince Henry's younger brother would always received a grade at least 1 point higher than Prince Henry's. This success over his brother gave [rince Henry the confidence he needed to grow a true love for knowledge and become the great scholar he is known as today, and this failure to his younger brother sent Prince Henry down a path of jealousy and gross over -competence, partially leading him to become the man he is known as today. Emperor Egrull is still the ruler of China today and working to ruin Prince Henry's life in new and exciting ways. Trivia * Egrull's wife, Empress Egrull, was pregnant with his son and at home in China at the time of The Great Shame. When she found out what had happened, she stayed with him until she gave birth, then left him and their son and fled China, refusing to be with someone so shameful. This is what caused mention of The Great Shame to be punishable by death. * Emperor Egrull first discovered the [http://prince-henry.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bodfish?venotify=created Bodfish when on a fishing trip with several soldiers(as a team building exercise) in the Dead Sea(It was likely the same confused or ill fish that turned up in the 50's). He was the only one who saw it however. When he told his men about it they believed him and directed him to the Kingdom's greatest artist to paint what Egrull believed he saw. He named it the Egrfish. He took this information to a world leader's meeting, but due to the Great Shame event that occurred at the last world leader's meeting, everybody laughed at him and mocked him for his ridiculous discovery. He obsessed over the Egrfish (now Bodfish) for many months, and was ridiculed all the while, finally his advisers convinced him to burn any research or paintings of the fish and forget all about it, thus destroying the world's first evidence of the rare fish until 1954. * On October 25, 2017, Emperor Egrull was on his way to a meeting with Emperor Shiro when he was stopped and assassinated by a British convoy. Emperor Egrull was stabbed in the base of the neck and died instantly. Naturally he is alive and well and still ruling over China.